1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the construction of free-standing residential structures, and more specifically to a novel insulated concrete form method and system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art concrete form systems require the use of numerous ties to secure the forms in place. The ties create undesirable obstacles within the wall cavity during construction thereby increasing the difficulty and complexity in the installation of conduits, window and door framing as there is not a clear space between the forms. Moreover, the ties are susceptible to failure and breakage thereby reducing the strength of the system. Other types of prior art forming systems require the use of complicated bracing systems that are costly, cumbersome and time-consuming to assemble and disassemble.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an insulated concrete form system that reduces or eliminates the use of ties to create a clear work space between the forms for installation of windows, doors and conduits.
Another shortcoming of the prior art is that the insulated concrete forms are typically higher priced, result in a poor surface appearance and are flimsy. These prior art systems consist of small foam blocks that are either pre-formed or separate panels connected with expensive plastic or metal ties.
Yet another shortcoming in the art is a method and system to utilize forms that are easy to assemble and disassemble.
Another need in the art is for an insulated concrete system that is adjustable to different widths of walls and uses the same components to construct any size wall.
There is also a need in the art for a wall system that can withstand severe wind loads, and increased resistance to fire and structural failure.
Notwithstanding the existence of such prior art insulated concrete form systems, there is a need for an improved insulated concrete form system that is easy to assemble on site.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.
However, in view of the prior art at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.